Revenge - Ib
by thebridgeofmdns
Summary: Everybody wants revenge.


**Author's note:** _Yeah I'm that sadistic angst-lover type of girl._

 _This is sad._

 _VERY SAD._

 _If you want to have a good time_

 _Don't read._

 _Prr._

 _\- Bri_

 _ **Revenge**_

 _by Bri_

 _Weiss Guertena_

I was a really famous modern artist. I started up sketching some lines, then the lines became circles, who became faces, who had a body that was somehow perfectly weird. I had a wife, and an unborn daughter. She died as her mother, so I painted her. She was _beautiful._ She looked just like me. It was _beautiful._ I called her _"Mary"._

Then, whoops! I died. People created an art gallery. I lived there. Visitors came, visitors died. Visitors came, visitors died.

Then they came. The first one was maybe a twenty year old boy..? And the second one looked ten, or nine. Mary was friend with her, but she didn't like the young man. He then discovered her true nature, andburned her alive. I came here to have revenge. First, I painted her back. I even fixed the mistakes i made years ago. Then, I secretly put a message out of that guy's house, since I knew where he lived. I wrote "Go to the gallery for the true reunion. Remember that promise?" A true reunion.

 _Garry_

Everything was so calm. I opened my home's door after an university lesson. My eyes focused on a note on the parquet. There was written: "Go to the gallery for the true reunion. Remember that promise?" That was...Ib? Yeah, surely Ib! I'll go. Just to say hello. I put on a black shirt and my classical trousers, and i head straight to the gallery. But there was nobody. How? Lights turned off, and I started running.

\- "Ib! Ib!! Are you there?"

No reply.

I was back.

It was not her.

It was someone from this place. I'm sure.

 _\- "Fabricated World."_

I slowly whispered.

I knew what I had to do. I quickly went downstairs and jumped in "Abyss Of The Deep". It didn"t reset, it was just like before. I walked to the sketchbook, and, terrorized, _I saw Mary's painting looking like it was new. Shit._

A voice behind me suddendly said:

\- "So you came to see Ib? Well, she is safe. At her house."

I quickly turned back, seeing a _really really similar to me person_ , with a hateful expression. White hair, bright green eyes...he looked like my grandpa.

\- "What do you want?"

I asked with a serious voice that I did not recognize. How could the little shy Garry be this adult?

\- " _Revenge_. I'll tell you something about me. I hate things done just for doing them. But, oh, yeah, this has a really important motivation. _My daughter._ "

Garry's eye widened. His daughter. M...ary? She died...so how, HOW?!?

\- "I'm hungry, daddy!"

A voice sadisicly said.

The old wretch showed a blue rose and a lighter.

\- "Guess."

\- "Don't!"

Mary shouted. She knew how painful it was.

\- "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

\- "Huh? Mary thought the same when you burned her."

Saying this, the man burned a first petal to the rose.

\- "Give it back."

Another petal.

\- "Give it back, I said."

Three petals.

\- "Do you even know English?"

Another one.

\- "Ha..hah..I WILL LIVE."

He was now running, trying to reach the two but failing because they were protected by some sort of barrier.

The rose was also buried in black paint, burning.

\- "I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT _HER_!"

He then collapsed to the floor.

\- "N..no. Come here and _fight._ I won't die."

He got up and pointed a palette knife to the two. With one hit, he broke the barrier in pieces.

\- "Then, it's fine. See, my little daughter, how strong you become if you believe in yourself?"

The two of them started fighting. The knives slipped everywhere, while the blue rose was melting. The only thing Garry could do was a little scretch on Guertena's nail. But with all the wounds he fell to the ground, recieving a final hit in the chest from the knife. Suddendly, sitting on his knees, he took his trusted lighter and gave fire to himself, smiling and crying.

\- "Mary, go in the real world. Say 'Hello' to Ib by me, goodbye."

\- "You got your revenge, now I get mine."

Said this, _Ib_ killed Mary and Weiss Guertena.

End


End file.
